This invention relates to a novel and improved portable gas detection tube holder and more particularly, to the joint which connects between the main body and the gas detection tube protection member of the holder.
When an operation is carried out in a workshop and other areas where gases harmful to human bodies tend to generate and/or oxygen tends to run out, it is necessary to provide means by which the worker can perform his assigned operation while maintaining his gas breathing-in level within a permissible gas inhalation range and readily become aware of sudden generation of toxic gases at high levels when such gases generated. Thus, it is the present practice that when an operation is to be performed at the areas where toxic gases tend to generate, each worker performs the operation while carrying a gas detection device with him. For example, the worker wears a small-type pump which sucks and discharges air through its suction and discharge pipes, respectively, at a metered amount per unit time and an associated gas detection tube connected to the suction pipe on his body. The gas detection tube contains an amount of gas reactive reagent therein and the reagent is of the type which changes its color in proportion to the amount of gases which pass through the reagent. When the toxic gases have generated at the working area, the pump is operated to pump air which entrains the gases to and through the reagent contained in the gas detection tube which then discolors over a portion or length in proportion to the amount of the gases which has passed through the reagent per unit time to thereby determine the amount of gases which the worker inhales per unit time.
However, the prior art gas detection tube has been generally carried about by the worker by being placed in a pocket of his jacket or other clothing and easily subjected to damage because the worker frequently forgets the presence of the gas detection tube in his jacket pocket while he is working resulting in that the pocket having the detection tube therein strikes against a hard article.